Two Monkeys and a Marimo
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Ace visits the strawhats! When he and Luffy realise they both have the hots for a certain swordsman, they decide to share! Ace/Zoro/Luffy threesome yaoi lemons WOO! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


**NOTE: 'cause Ace died (cries a little) this will take place on the going merry (cries a little again)... I loved those two T^T **

**Well, I just remembered I have a lot of old requests I forgot about :/ this was one of them :D I have no idea who this was requested by but here's a Luffy/Zoro/Ace fic! Kinda PWP, mostly 'cause I was bored of only writing Blind Romance but don't worry I'll get back to it soon!**

Zoro gazed at the sky, leaning up against the railing. Luffy had been acting strange lately but he didn't know why... meh, not like he cared much about what their captain was up to, most likely a game of tag or something.

He was about to walk over to his usual spot by the mast when something crashed into his back. Something big.

Zoro let out a strangled _oof_ as he was sent sprawling across the deck, he heard a voice yell "SHIT WHAT DID I HIT!" as he crashed to the ground.

Groaning, Zoro reached up to grab his head when he felt himsef being lifted up in a strong yet gentle embrace. He looked up to see a freckle covered face framed with messy black hair and an orange hat that was a bit out of place due to the rough landing.

Zoro blushed a little noticing their position, Zoro was partially lying on Ace's lap with his head being supported by the firefist's hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Ace, Zoro nodded before standing up, he felt a bit dizzy but shrugged it off "Fine..." answered Zoro.

"AAAAAAAAACE!"

The two looked back to see Luffy launch himself at Ace, the two stumbled backwards laughing like idiots. "Hey Lu! How are ya?"

Luffy giggled, "Good! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Not much, just saw your ship and wanted to stop by" replied Ace casually, his hands in his pockets. Luffy grinned "COOL!" he continued laughing and chattering with his older brother.

Zoro had decided to tune them out as he walked off to polish his swords elsewhere.

After Zoro left, Ace leaned in and whispered in Luffy's ear "So... who was that cutie?" Luffy lightly shoved him "Ah ah! Zoro's mine! I'm his captain and he's the first mate so yeah!" he explained using Luffy logic.

Ace pouted "Aaaw can't I have him one night? You probably get to have al night everynight to screw him like a..."

Luffy flushed scarlet red and pushed a hand over Ace's mouth "SSSH! He doesn't know I like him yet! I just... don't know how to tell him..."

Ace chuckled at his brother, "It's pretty out of character for you to be so shy... how about we do him together? I help you confess, I get to _share_ him _one_ night! C'mon Lu, please?"

With a pout, Luffy agreed. The plan was to wait until night when Zoro had watch, then they attempt to get into his pants.

Dinner went by normally. Well, normal for the strawhat crew (plus one). After dinner/chaos was finished, everyone went off to bed other than a certain marimo who headed up to the crow's nest.

Ace and Luffy grabbed a blanket and told the others they were just going to give it to Zoro since it was such a cold night.

Little did they know this cold night was about to get _very_ hot.

Luffy and Ace silently made their way up to the crows nest, sure enough, they found a shivering swordsman who had forgotten a jacket.

Zoro looked over at the two "What're you two doing here?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ace threw the blanket at him, "Thought you would be cold and lonely so we brought the blanket and our company!" he smirked.

Zoro nodded and wrapped the thin blanket around himself, he was still cold but it was better than nothing. He didn't notice his captain come sit next to him and squirm his way into the blanket and under Zoro's arm.

"Luffy what are you doing?" asked Zoro. Luffy smiled at him "Gettin' comfy! And Zoro's really comfortable!"

Zoro blushed a little at the comment.

"Yeah he sure is~" said Ace in a sugar coated voice as he sat beside Zoro and wrapped his arms around the swordsman. Ace pulled the swordsman onto his lap with Zoro's back against his chest and protectivly wrapped his arms around the marimo's body.

Luffy repositioned himself so he was lying on his stomach on top of Zoro with his arms stretching enough for him to wrap his arms all the way around Zoro's chest.

Zoro's face was a dark red. He had _never_ experienced much contact before so this situation was beyond awkward for him. "What are you two doing?" he managed to ask.

Ace breathed on Zoro's neck, causing him to shudder slightly. "We thought you might be cold and lonely as I said before... so we're gonna make you nice and _hot_" he put a lot of emphasis on the last word before he licked the shell of Zoro's ear.

"W-Wait!" he stuttered but was stopped from saying anything else from Luffy crashing his lips against the swordsman's.

Zoro's eyes went wide and his face red for a second before he found himself returning the passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy backed away when Zoro shuddered and let out a strangled gasp. He looked down to see Ace's hand with a firm grip on Zoro's groin.

Ace squeezed Zoro's arousal making the teen gasp and shudder again. Luffy looked his brother in the eye "Do you know how to do this?"

Ace shrugged "I dunno... screw around with his dick for a while put your fingers in his ass and then put your-"

Zoro cut them off "W-WE CAN'T DO THIS! I... I mean we're all guys and you're _brothers!_ AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!"

Luffy kissed him again, "It's okay, we'll figure it out~" he chirped "Trust me _Zoro_" his voice was full of lust. Zoro found himself involuntarily nodding.

Ace squeezed again making Zoro cry out quietly.

"Ace I think it hurts him!"

"No... he totally likes it, see he's blushing!"

"Yeah but he yelled out at us so..."

"Isn't that a that-feels-good yell?"

Zoro panted slightly "D-Dumbasses... feels good... don't... don't stop..." he spat out between breaths.

Ace squeezed a few more times, making Zoro squirm before he pulled his hand away. "Luffy, his pants. They're in the way."

Luffy nodded before casual pulling off Zoro's boots, then his pants, along with his shirt, the bandanna had fallen off his bicep a while ago, and finally his boxers.

Zoro shivered and looked away, feeling embarrassed, cold, and exposed.

Ace kissed him "Don't be shy, I think you're sexy~ Now, where were we?" he said as he reached down to Zoro's hard member.

Zoro tensed as Ace gripped him tightly and began to pump his cock. Zoro panted and moaned as Ace continued his rythm.

Luffy giggled "Neehee, Zoro's drooling!" Zoro ignored his comment, too busy trying to keep quiet as possible.

A wave of pleasure hit him "Aaah~" he moaned as his head shot back. Ace grinned and began to quicken his pace.

Luffy sat in front of the two watching the scene. "Shishishi~ Zoro looks kinda funny like that! I like it!"

Zoro lay sprawled out in Ace's lap, one hand was grabbing Ace's arm (the one that wasn't pumping his member), while the other lay uselessly to the side clawing at the abandoned blanket. His legs were spread wide while Luffy sat between them.

The swordsman's face was a deep red and drenched in sweat, as Luffy said before, he was drooling a little.

Ace laughed "Yeah he seems so serious! It's funny to see him such a mess!"

"NNG!" Zoro cried out through clenched teeth, Ace and Luffy felt him become tense all over before releasing it all as he splattered all over the three of them. Ace and Luffy stared at eachother for a moment before grinning.

"THAT WAS SO COOL ZORO! DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy yelled as he clapped his hands. Zoro sent him a death-glare before muttering "B-bastard... no... 'm tired... sleep"

Zoro collapsed into Ace's embrace and closed his eyes, he was too exhausted to even put his clothes back on, he decided to wait until he had recovered a little more before redressing himself.

His plan was forgotten when he felt his soft member once again grabbed, a little rougher this time.

"HAH~ Ahh... nnn..." he slurred as his eyes shot open to see his curious captain with a tight grasp on his cock.

Luffy smirked at Zoro's reaction, "You like that, Zoro?" he whispered. Zoro gasped and nodded as Luffy squeezed him.

What he didn't expect, was Luffy bending forward and taking his entire member in his mouth. Zoro had to hold back a scream of pleasure when Luffy deepthroated him.

Luffy's head bobbed up and down, Zoro panted in unison with his captain's movements. "Oi Luffy..." Ace started "...suck really hard! Like a vaccume! Oh and try using your tongue!" he said, curious to see how the swordsman in his lap would react.

Luffy obeyed and began to suck and lick up and down the man's shaft. "F-FUCK! LUFFY!" he cried as he came in his captain's mouth.

Luffy choked a little, coughing on his first mate's seed. Zoro panted and looked over to him "...s-sorry..." he mumbled. Luffy grinned " S'okay!"

Ace grabbed Zoro's waist and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, "Wha-?" Zoro began to ask but was interupted by a finger in his ass.

Appently, Ace had been sucking on his fingers while Zoro recieved the blowjob. He made an uncomfortable noise as Ace's finger twisted around inside him.

Not long after, a second finger was added, then a third. Zoro cried out at the thrid finger but soon adjusted to the feeling.

Ace continued thrusting his fingers in and out for a while before asking Luffy "So I stick my dick in him now, right?" Luffy shrugged. Zoro swore, once he got control o himself again he was going to kill these idiots.

Ace positioned himself, aimed at Zoro's hole, before slowly pushing himself in. Zoro gritted his teeth and clawed at the floor as his ass felt like it was being ripped in half. "...hurts..." Zoro forced out.

Ace and Luffy exchanged a worried glance. "Don't worry, I heard it hurts at first but feels really good afterwards!" Ace explained.

Luffy simply nodded and brushed some hair from Zoro's face so he could kiss the man's forehead in a comforting way.

Once Ace was all the way in, he grunted and waited a moment for Zoro to get used to the intrusion before he began to slide out and push back in.

The pace was agonizingly slow at first, but the thrusts became faster and faster. Zoro became loud as he gasped and moaned, Ace moaned along with him as he continued his crazed thrusts.

Luffy, feeling left out, grabbed Zoro's member once again to help relieve him of the feeling of Ace crashing into him.

"Aahh... f-fuck Zoro... 'm gonna-AHH!" Ace moaned as he released deep inside of Zoro.

Zoro let out a deep moan as he felt a flash of heat before he released himself into Luffy's hand.

Ace slowly pulled himself out of Zoro before collapsing next to him, Zoro's elbows buckled and he fell onto his side with Ace spooning him.

Luffy snuggled into Zoro's chest and pulled the blanket over the three of them. It took about three seconds for the swordsman to fall asleep. Luffy fell asleep soon after, followed by Ace.

.o0OTHE NEXT MORNINGO0o.

Zoro woke up from a light kiss on his nose. He cracked an eye open to see Luffy's chocolate brown eyes happily gazing at him.

"G'mornin Luffy..." said Zoro, his words slurred from sleep. He felt another kiss, this time on the back of his head. "Mornin' Ace" he replied, not even needing to turn around.

Ace chuckled, "Have a good sleep? _Sleeping beauty?_"

Zoro grunted, "Ass hurts... your fault" he mumbled. Ace simply laughed "Ah, but it was worth it right?" Zoro nodded "Yeah..."

Luffy giggled at their conversation.

Ace kissed Zoro again "You better put some clothes on, your still naked and I find it very tempting"

Zoro looked down to find he _was_ naked, other than the thin blanket. He swore quietly before stumbling about to get his clothes back on.

Luffy laughed, "Don't worry Zoro! Your gonna hafta take 'em off soon anyways!" Zoro blushed deep red  
>"SH-SHUT UP!"<p>

**THE END! I know the ending sucks but I am so tired right now . Imma go sleep for a year now (jk I'll probably just eat a bunch of ramen and do more writing... I hate being sick) SO YEAH, PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**


End file.
